List of PBS Kids Station IDs (2013-)
In 2013, PBS Kids rebranded. Since then, a lot of station IDs have been made and used. This is a list of all of them. Station List (arranged in alphabetical order) Hawaii Public Television: Bus, Cuckoo Clock, Water Slide KAET in Phoenix: Safari Kentucky Educational Television: Egypt, Kite, Space, Under the Sea KLRU in Austin: Camping, Egypt, Safari KLVX in Las Vegas: Local, Space KOZK/KOZJ in Springfield: Pipeline KPBS in San Diego: Birdhouse, Camping, Egypt, Playground, Safari KQED/KQET in San Francisco: Busy City, Safari KQEH in San Jose: Plateau, Under the Sea KSMQ in Austin: Under the Sea KTCA/KTCI in Minneapolis: Birdhouse, Plateau WBGU in Bowling Green: Camping, Safari WEDU in Tampa: Busy City, Cereal, Egypt, Vending Machine WGTE in Toledo: Local WHYY in Philadelphia: Local WNED in Buffalo: Camping, Plateau WNET in New York City: Birdhouse, Bus, Lava WOSU/WPBO in Colombus: Birdhouse, Kite, Space, Surfing WPSU in Altoona: Birdhouse, Cereal, Couch, Lava, Pearl, Space WTVS in Detroit: Water Ballons WUFT in Gainesville: PBS ID WUSF in St. Petursburg: Local WVIZ in Cleveland: Busy City, Couch, Lava, Rectangle, Purple Squares and Circles WYIN in Gary: Cereal, Couch, Egypt, Geyser, Lava Main IDs Birdhouse Dot, Del, and Dee build and furnish a birdhouse. File:Screenshot_2017-02-25-01-00-47.jpg|KPBS (2014) File:Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-45-07.png|KTCA/KTCI (Low quality; 2016) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-09-28.png|WNET (Low Quality; 2017) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-44-38.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot 2017-02-24-16-05-41.jpg|WPSU (2017) Couch Dot, Dee and Del run under a couch to get a die they lost while playing a board game.x Egypt Dot, Dee, amd Del explore an egyptian tomb with pharoh hats and "walk like Egyptians" until they get thrown out of the tomb. They land in a nearby pond. Then, Dels pharoh hat lands on his head. Screenshot_2017-03-12-23-50-57.png|Kentucky Educational Television (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-03-20.png|KLRU (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-06-07.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-08-50.png|WYIN (2014) Lava Del jumps or rock plarforms in a volcano to get to Dee and Dot while they cook hot dogs. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-57-41.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-58-21.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-14.png|WNET (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-19-51-16.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot_2016-10-23-13-47-10.png|WPSU (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-11-15.png|WYIN (Low Quality; 2014) Pearl Dot and Del are in a submarine. Suddenly, A clam opens with Dee in it, who is holding a pearl. Dee swims out from where she was before Dot and Del laugh. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-55-19.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-03-13-16-28-57-1.png|WPSU (2017) Space Dee drives a spaceship fast enough to get Dot to stick to the ceiling. This is to get something for Del who then uses it for a space station. Vending Machine Dot, Del and Dee succeed in going backwards on a vending machine. Screenshot 2016-11-04-15-58-01.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-59-01.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-20-15-15-36.png|Maryland Public Television (2017) Screenshot 2016-10-29-08-48-26.png|Prarie Public Television (2015) Water Baloons Dee and Del throw waterbaloons at each other. In the end, Dot drenches them with baloons Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-58-39.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-57-09.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-04-20.png|WNET (2017) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-25-12.png|WOSU (2013) Screenshot_2017-03-20-15-28-50.png|WPSU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-59.png|WTVS (2015) Secondary Bumpers Jungle Dot, Dee, and Del jump around on vines in a jungle Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-47-26.png|WFWA (2015) Kite Dee is flying a kite when del presses a button. Suddenly, the kite gets rocket blasters and flies away with Dee. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-46-51.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-46-04.png|KET (Low Quality; 2013) Screenshot 2017-03-03-18-24-37.png|WOSU (Low Quality; 2013) Playground Construction Dot, Del, and Dee build a playground in the middle of the desert. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-55-43.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-22-27.png|WOSU (2014) Sledding Del and dee sled in the beach and fly into the sand. The sand piles on top of Dot. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-50-16.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-04-15-14-39.png|WGBH (Low Quality; 2015) Surfing Del and Dee surf on one surfboard Screenshot 2017-02-26-12-48-11.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-04-13-36-34.png|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-45-41.png|WOSU (2017) 0.jpg|WTTW (2014) Scenery Bumpers Busy City A city with cars is seen Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-20-36.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-17-59.png|KTWU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-35-26.png|WFWA (2014) Camping A tent and campfire is seen. Screenshot_2017-02-25-13-58-24.png|KLRU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-41-46.png|KPBS (2015) Icebergs Many icebergs are seen. A few of them have penguins. Outside of the City Many pigeons sit on a bench outside of the city. The full version has squirls get to the bench Screenshot 2017-03-18-11-54-47.png|WNET (2016) Plateau A plateau is seen. there are cars driving on the road next to it. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-42-22.png|KPBS (2015) Safari A third perspective view of a wild landscape is seen. Suddenly, a vehicle drives by. Underwater A view under an ocean is seen. We see a ship fall and then it breaks in half. We also see a treasure chest open and close and a few fishes swimming by. WFWADT2stationID2017.png|WFWA-DT2 (2017) Category:Interstitial stuff